1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a track assembly of the endless track type wherein an endless track passes over a plurality of rollers and an idler and is driven by a sprocket. More specifically, the invention relates to a provision of segmented guide means supported by a track roller frame to allow for individual replacement thereof.
2. Prior Art
Track assemblies which comprise an endless track passing over a plurality of rollers and an idler and driven by a sprocket are well known in the art. Further, it is well known to make use of track roller frames having a generally U-shaped-cross-section defined by a pair of parallel rails and a joining bridge. It is also known to make use of guide bars or the like to retain the endless track so that it does not slip off of the sprocket, the idler or the rollers. However, in the prior art structures, when the guide bar has become worn it has been necessary to replace the entire guide bar. Further, removal of track rollers has generally required complete removal of the track roller frame. Still further, relatively complex structure has been needed to mount the guide bar. All of these are disadvantageous in requiring added time of assembly, repair, replacement and the like.